<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Man Standing by ninjalololover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538761">Last Man Standing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjalololover/pseuds/ninjalololover'>ninjalololover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Lots of character death, Murder Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjalololover/pseuds/ninjalololover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lulled into a false sense of security by the lack of crime around them, the ninja are off their game and the perfect targets for an attack from an unknown villain. </p><p>Will any of them survive long enough to find out the truth?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nya hummed from the Bounty’s control room, the systems whirring quietly in the background. She blinked back sleep, picking up her lukewarm coffee and taking a small sip. “Cole better not’ve made the coffee decaf again,” she muttered into her cup. </p><p>Things had been so boring lately, which made staying up for night shift a struggle to keep awake. She hated to think of it, but a part of her wanted something to happen, maybe a small robbery, anything that would get her out of watch duty and into action. </p><p>She lumbered over to a different monitor, her private computer and brought up her folder of projects. She navigated her way to the unfinished folder, scrolling through the ideas for one that grabbed her attention. Finally, she settled on a weapons upgrade for the ship that would use their elemental powers as a backup power source for long-range blasts. It was a big idea, and needed a lot of work. Perfect for a long night on watch. </p><p>Nya paused from her work, looking around the room, a chill running down her spine. Nothing looked out of place, no warnings of crime or danger displaying on the map. She shrugged, it was pretty windy outside and a breeze had probably come in through the door. She returned to the blueprints, fiddling with the design of the barrel and where it could fit on the Bounty. </p><p>Another chill ran down her spine as something sharp pierced her back. Nya gasped, turning to look over her shoulder at the figure standing over her. “Wh-what?” she gasped, surprised to find herself short of breath. Her hands rose to her stomach, fingers brushing the tip of a blade. She looked down at the bloodied tip poking out of her abdomen. “H–” </p><p>A gloved hand covered her mouth, cutting off her cry for help. She struggled, trying to push the hand off her mouth. The knife was pulled from her back, and she shuddered, her shirt growing wet with her own blood. “Please,” she tried to say underneath the glove, her voice heavily muffled. </p><p>Tears streamed down her face as the blade pressed against her throat. Nya squeezed her eyes shut, and hoped that the others were okay as it sliced. </p><p>———</p><p>Lloyd yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He’d slept through most of the night, a pleasant change considering how the past few months had been. Ninjago was finally able to keep itself out of trouble, and he was grateful for the extra rest. </p><p>He entered the bridge, scanning the map for any possible emergencies or trouble around but saw nothing. His feet went sliding out from under him and he scrambled to grab onto something, reaching for a chair and the bench to keep him upright. “What in the…” he mumbled, staring at the reddish puddles on the floor. Lloyd searched for the source and froze, staring at the chair in front of Nya’s computer, a large slit in the back, red pooling beneath it. “Oh god…” He carefully walked to the chair, trying to keep his footing, “Oh please no,” he whispered, bracing himself what he might see. </p><p>Tears welled in his eyes, his hands shaking. He stared at Nya, slumped in her chair, her face screwed up in fear and pain, eyes squeezed shut, her skin paler than it ever should’ve been, arms hanging limp off the chair. Lloyd started to speak, but his mouth hung open in silence. How could he call the others in, how… </p><p>“You in here Lloyd?” Kai called from the hall, “Zane’s done breakfast already and we’re waiting for you and–.” He entered the bridge, his smile falling at the sight before him. The pool of blood on the floor, Nya’s arm hanging limp from the chair, Lloyd’s teary eyes. “–Nya.” </p><p>He ran to her side, kneeling and grabbing her hand. Tears welled in his eyes, “No, no no no no,” he muttered repeatedly, shaking his head. “This cannot be happening!” He cried, grabbing Nya’s shoulders, “You can’t be gone! You just can’t!” </p><p>Lloyd put a gentle hand on Kai’s shoulder, trying to pull him back. He had no idea what to say, no idea what to do. </p><p>“What is taking you so long?” Cole asked from the doorway. Lloyd gave him a forlorn expression, not wanting to speak it, not wanting it to be real. </p><p>Cole jumped into action, calling down the hall for the others. He came in and knelt next to Kai. “Kai, come on, we need to tell Wu,” he said, his voice soft. </p><p>“No, no I can’t leave her!” Kai replied, trying to pull away from Cole. </p><p>“I know, but there’s nothing you can do,” he glanced up at Lloyd, “We’ll come with you, okay?” Cole lifted Kai up, placing a free hand on Lloyd’s shoulder and guided the pair out of the room. </p><p>Jay and Zane stood in the doorway, their expressions sombre. They moved out of the way for Cole, who gave Jay a soft look, “You going to be okay? Or do you want to go with them to Wu?” </p><p>Jay looked into the bridge, the horrible scene in front of them, “Uh…” </p><p>“It’s okay to say no.” </p><p>He sighed, dropping his head, “I’ll take them to Wu,” he mumbled. He took Cole’s place and guided them down the hall and out to where Wu was. </p><p>They watched the trio leave, both hovering by the door. “I suppose we’d better go in,” Cole began, “Though…” </p><p>“We could call the police,” Zane suggested, “They, they’d,” he stuttered, struggling to form words. </p><p>Cole sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. “Yeah, yeah let’s do that.” </p><p>They stood outside the bridge, after making the call, and waited. Neither wanting to enter the room. </p><p>The police arrived promptly, the CSI and detectives heading straight into the bridge, giving the two ninja small nods. </p><p>The commissioner approached them, taking off his hat as he stood in front of them. “I'm deeply sorry for your loss,” he said, his eyes lowered in respect. </p><p>“Thank you commissioner,” Cole replied, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. After a lengthy pause, he finally spoke up, “What's next?”</p><p>The commissioner sighed, he'd dealt with hundreds of cases before but none were like this. “Well, we'll need to question you all about your activities last night and start investigating the scene.” He glanced into the bridge, where his teams were hard at work, “We'll clean everything up for you too and… let you know when we're finished.” </p><p>“The others went to inform Wu of the events, but we are ready for questioning, if you would like,” Zane replied, shifting his weight from foot to foot, eager to get away from the bridge, down to business, back to what he understood. </p><p>The commissioner called over another detective. “Let's go then,” he said, gesturing for the ninja to lead the way. </p><p>They sat around the kitchen table, answering the questions with dull, reserved voices. Cole stared off into space while Zane talked, waiting for his turn by disappearing into his thoughts. There was no such thing for a break for them, one disaster ends just for another to come up. His eyes wandered towards the direction of the bridge, what lay inside burned into his mind, this was worse than any disaster they’d ever faced. Or ever would face. </p><p>Finally, the commissioner allowed them to leave, explaining that they’d need to talk to the others soon but would wait for them to return. They nodded and headed out, happy to leave the police to their jobs. </p><p>“I hope they find some answers,” Zane sighed once they were on the deck, away from the prying ears of the police. “I feel so… helpless.” </p><p>Cole nodded, wordlessly agreeing with Zane’s sentiment. They were ninja, not detectives, and as hopeful as he was, he couldn’t stop the feeling that things were going to get worse, much worse, before they got better. </p><p>———</p><p>Jay sat in between Kai and Lloyd opposite the commissioner, feeling very, very afraid. Lloyd refused to speak and Kai looked like he was seconds from either screaming or sobbing, so it fell to Jay to speak. </p><p>Cole and Zane had warned them ahead of time that they’d need to be interviewed, telling them what questions they’d be asked. Jay, seeing the terrified expressions on his friend’s faces, offered to speak for them, holding his himself up tall to try and hide his fear. </p><p>And now, here he was. Trembling as he struggled to form his words, to explain to the detectives where he had been that night, and where Kai and Lloyd had been too. Telling Wu had been one thing, but now a stranger? </p><p>With an encouraging gesture from the commissioner, Jay began. He rushed through his own statement, and Kai’s and Lloyd’s. While Jay had been in his workshop, tinkering with the coffee machine, Kai and Lloyd had been playing video games before taking an early night in, ready to take over watch the next morning. His voice cracked there, his mind wandering to an alternate future, one where Lloyd had taken over watch. One where Nya was… was alive. </p><p>“Thank you ninja,” the commissioner interrupted Jay’s wandering thoughts. “If we have any further questions, we’ll let you all know.” He stood, offering warm smiles to the ninja sitting before him, trying so hard to keep themselves from crying in front of him. “I am so, so sorry for your loss,” he added before leaving the room, seeing himself out from the Bounty. </p><p>Cole and Zane entered after the commissioner left, Wu close behind. The pair joined them on the couch, Wu choosing to stand, his hands held behind his back in quiet reflection. Jay leant into Cole, taking comfort in his solid presence. </p><p>Wu coughed to grab their attention, “A great tragedy has occurred, we have lost a member of our team, a close friend, and most importantly,” he paused, taking in a deep breath, “We’ve lost family.” He faced the ninja, eyeing each one individually. “You must take all the time you need, but remember that the city still needs us. We must remain strong during this difficult time,” he paused, catching Kai’s angry huff and Lloyd’s uneasy shifting, “Please remember my students, I am always here for you.” </p><p>The ninja waited for Wu to leave before starting up a conversation. </p><p>Kai yelled in frustration, “When are we gonna get out there and find the monster who did this?” </p><p>“The police are going to do their best Kai,” Zane replied, staring down at his hands. “There’s not much we can really do.”</p><p>“So you’re just giving up then? Not even gonna try?” Kai shouted back, standing in agitation. </p><p>“No Kai, but-”</p><p>“But nothing!” Kai banged his fists against his legs, his anger rising, “You know what? Screw this! I’m going out!” He stormed from the room, banging the doorway with his fists on the way through, trying anything to release the anger building up inside him. </p><p>Zane sighed, his head hanging down even lower than before. </p><p>“It’s not your fault Zane,” Lloyd was quick to speak up, “It’s just… how he copes after, you know.” </p><p>His eyes widened in realisation, of course Lloyd would know how Kai would react. This wasn’t the first time one of them had died. Zane glanced at the others, trying to get any hints as to how they were coping. They’d told him that they’d broken up after his death, gone their separate ways to do their own thing. But, they’d never really told him how they’d broken up, what actions after his death had led to them leaving. He wondered… if he’d soon find out. </p><p>Zane spent the next few days hard at work, studying the evidence and looking for any clues. He knew the police were doing the same, but it felt good to have a job to do, something that made him feel useful, something that could keep his family from falling apart.</p><p>Jay decided he should try to finish the projects they worked on together and spent most of his time in his workshop, often forgetting to eat and sleep. Who needed sleep when there was work to be done? At least, that's what he told himself as he took another swig of coffee.</p><p>Kai turned to street fighting yet again, determined to fight anyone that might be a perceived threat. Using petty thieves and criminals as an outlet for his pain. His guilt. He was supposed to be a protector and yet… he couldn't even protect his own sister. </p><p>Lloyd worked his hardest to distract himself from his guilty thoughts. He tried to make sure the ninja were taking care of themselves. He threw himself into solving small time crimes, trying to help Kai not go overboard. If only he had the answers they were all searching for. </p><p>Cole did whatever he could to help the others. Whether it was going through evidence with Zane, handing Jay whatever tools he asked for, helping Kai deal with his injuries, being a soundboard for Lloyd. He just kept trying his best to keep everyone together. </p><p>The days turned into weeks, the police finding no more leads, no more evidence to help with the investigation. It seemed like it was just a once off event, though that news didn’t make the ninja feel any better about it. They started to relax, settling back into their normal routines, as normal as they could be. Lloyd was glad to see the ninja were taking better care of themselves, eating more often and going to bed at night. He wasn’t sure if they were really sleeping, but he was glad they were trying.</p><p>
  <span>They had to stay together, they just had to.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lloyd slipped out of the bed, careful not to be too noisy. On the bed next to him lay Kai, quietly snoring. Kai had been sleeping with Lloyd for a while, trying to ease Lloyd’s worries and he was glad that the routine had finally settled and Kai was getting some much need rest. Lloyd was determined not to wake him, no matter how much he wanted some comfort. He let out a deep sigh and padded from the room, slowly closing the door so it wouldn’t make a sound. </p><p>He made sure to steer clear of the bridge, the memory of Nya still fresh in his mind. Instead, he found himself in the kitchen, making himself a large mug of hot chocolate, his favourite comfort drink. His hands shook, spilling hot chocolate over his hands. He winced and dropped the mug, spilling even more hot drink onto the counter. Lloyd grumbled to himself as he fetched a rag to clean up with, wiping up the liquid from his hands and the counter. </p><p>They were falling apart. Again. And he had no idea how to help. His head thumped against the counter, rested in his arms. He could just leave, it wouldn’t really matter if he did, but he couldn’t abandon them, not when Nya’s killer was still on the loose. </p><p>Footsteps grabbed his attention, he could feel a presence behind him and sighed as he lifted his head to greet them. “Oh, hey,” he said, his voice betraying his exhaustion. He frowned, his eyes following the movement of their arm. “Is, is that a knife?” He looked back at their eyes, “What are you-” he was cut off as a knife was buried up into his chest, another hand covering his mouth to stop him from crying out. </p><p>Lloyd clawed at the knife, trying to pry it free from his chest but the attacker’s grip was too strong, the knife staying buried in his chest. His eyes, wet with tears, pleaded with them to stop, begging for help but his attacker only drove the knife further into his chest twisting the blade. Lloyd cried out in pain, but his cries were silenced by the gloved hand covering his mouth. </p><p>His attacker smiled, staring down at the fading light in Lloyd’s eyes. “Finally,” they whispered, kneeling next to Lloyd as he slumped against the counter. “Finally.” </p><p>———</p><p>Jay ambled down the hall, blindly finding his way to the kitchen. He’d been up all night in the workshop tinkering with whatever he could find, anything to distract himself from the horrible feeling floating over him. He couldn’t shake the fear that trouble was only just beginning, and he hoped they could find whoever was responsible soon, before anything else terrible happened. </p><p>He stumbled as he headed to the fridge, nearly running headfirst into the appliance. He steadied himself on the counter and blinked, shaking his head to get rid of any lingering tiredness. Jay blinked again, this time rubbing his eyes. He had to be hallucinating from a lack of sleep, that couldn’t be… it couldn’t… </p><p>“Jay?” Zane called from the doorway, “Are you alright?” </p><p>“You’d better call the police,” Jay stammered, his voice so shaky it was barely understandable. He couldn’t bring himself to describe what he was looking at. It wasn’t fair. </p><p>“Zane, why are you blocking the hall?” </p><p>“Oh, morning Kai, there’s… ah, there’s been another–” </p><p>“Outta my way!” </p><p>“Kai perhaps you shouldn’t-” </p><p>Jay stared at Kai, who forced his way past Zane and glared around the kitchen. “Well?” Kai asked, his voice rising with anger. He stormed towards Jay, freezing when he saw Lloyd. “Oh god,” he leant against the counter, one hand pressed against his forehead, “Please, please no.” Kai let out a heart-wrenching cry, stirring Jay from his panic. </p><p>Zane re-entered with Cole, who looked like he was seconds from breaking despite a tough exterior. “I’ve contacted the police,” Zane explained, standing awkwardly near the door, “They’re on their way to… well… they’re on their way.” </p><p>“And Wu?” Cole asked, “Will he be… coming?” </p><p>Zane shook his head, “No, he’s gone to,” he took a deep breath, preparing himself, “To tell Misako.” </p><p>They all winced, secretly glad that it wasn’t them who had to go and tell Misako about her son.  </p><p>“Let’s go out for breakfast,” Cole suggested, breaking the nervous tension, twisting the hem of his shirt while he spoke. “While we wait.” </p><p>Kai glared at Cole, his anger fiery, “I won’t leave him!” He shouted, standing and moving closer to Cole, “I won’t just abandon him! Not ever!” </p><p>He tried to put a hand on Kai’s shoulder, but he shoved it off. </p><p>“We were sleeping in the same room Cole, I should’ve heard him leave!” Kai cried, his anger dissolving into sadness as more tears streamed down his face. “I didn’t even notice, why didn’t I notice him get up?” He hammered Cole’s chest, his blows weak, “This is all my fault, I could’ve stopped it.” </p><p>Cole wrapped Kai into a loose hug, careful not to put too much pressure onto him. “It’s not your fault Kai, any one of us could’ve heard him in the kitchen but we didn’t,” he slowly started to guide Kai to the exit, relieved when Kai didn’t resist. “I know this isn’t what you want to hear, but we need to give the police some space, so getting something to eat is a good idea, what do you say?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Jay added, placing a hand on Kai’s shoulder, “It’s easier to think on a full stomach.”</p><p>Kai grumbled, glancing back to where he knew Lloyd lay. More tears welled in his eyes, his anger finally dissipating to let the crushing sadness in. “Let’s… let’s just go,” he mumbled, eyes cast downward. </p><p>“I’ll wait for the police,” Zane offered, following them out onto the deck, “They said they’d only be a few minutes so should be arriving soon.” </p><p>Cole shook his head, “It’s fine Zane, we’ll wait with you,” he leant against the railing, trying to ignore the negative thoughts swirling around his head, “Then we can go together.” </p><p>Kai leant against the railing, staring out at the city and imagining the killer down there, waiting. He would get them, he would make them pay for taking his little sister and his little brother, away from him. Jay stood next to him, wordlessly offering his support. Kai was thankful for his presence, as angry as he was, a part of him was glad he hadn’t found them. He gave Jay a glance, he didn’t want to even think what it must feel like to be the first to find someone he loved gone like that. </p><p>Zane’s hands shook as he waited. He wanted to be doing something to distract himself but there was nothing to do but wait. There had to be something he could do to help his friends, to find out why this was happening and who was committing these horrible crimes. Cole stood close by, patiently waiting with him for the police. He was grateful, glad they’d decided to wait instead of leaving him alone. He couldn’t bear to be alone, not right now. “I don’t know what else to do,” he whispered to Cole, who perked up at his voice, “I’m a nindroid, I should be able to find a solution, figure out who’s responsible, but I can’t and it… it hurts.” </p><p>“I wish I knew what to say,” Cole began, moving closer to lean against Zane’s shoulder, “Some great words that will make all pain go away. But I don’t,” he sighed, head hung low, “There are no words we can say, no actions we can take that’ll make this all hurt any less,” he looked up at Zane, “But that doesn’t mean we can’t keep fighting, keep trying. The city still needs us, we still need each other and we’re going to get through this. We are going to find whoever’s responsible and bring them down, no matter what.” </p><p>They waited in silence, though thankfully the police arrived shortly after, offering condolences they accepted with subdued thanks. The detectives were quick to take their statements, the commissioner stating they’d take more in depth interviews when necessary. Finally, they were given leave and hurried off to find a good spot for breakfast. </p><p>Civilians gave them strange, sad looks as they passed, the news of Nya already circulated throughout the city. Cole wondered what they were thinking, what they would think when they undoubtedly heard about Lloyd. It was no secret the city cared the most for Lloyd, with him being the important Green Ninja, their ultimate protector. What would the city think when they learned he was gone? It wasn’t something Cole wanted to think about, not now, not ever. </p><p>Their breakfast was quiet, the only spoken words were Zane ordering for them all, no one else feeling quite up to talking. The walk home filled with an awkward silence, their grief and anger hanging over them like a thick cloud. First Nya, and now Lloyd? Their baby sister, then their baby brother? It hurt, more than any of them cared to admit. </p><p>Upon returning to the Bounty, Jay retreated to his workshop immediately, giving some long-winded excuse about a project he needed to fix. Kai started to leave again, but both Cole and Zane stopped him, suggesting that they play a game instead, something to vent their frustrations on. Truthfully, the pair wanted to keep Kai on the Bounty, away from hurting himself or others. They were relieved when Kai agreed, grumbling the whole way to the lounge. </p><p>Kai slipped a disc into the console while Cole and Zane settled themselves onto the couch. “The new Alley Beater Five game is supposed to have new, secret moves and even more cool fighters,” he explained, sitting on the couch while the game started up, “Though why we’re playing instead of searching I don’t know,” he grumbled under his breath, audible to both Cole and Zane. </p><p>“You know there’s nothing we can really do Kai,” Zane explained, repeating something he often told himself, not that it really helped. “And it’s better not to go out at a time like this.”</p><p>“A time like what?” Kai asked, his tone dangerously low. </p><p>Zane glanced at Cole, who gave him a small smile in support, and sighed, “A time of grief, Kai. I know what it is like to lose family, not once, but twice. It is not easy and-”</p><p>“Losing your father twice isn’t the same as losing Nya and Lloyd in the same month!” Kai interrupted, turning away from Zane to focus on the game. “Just choose your fighter already.”</p><p>Zane obliged, choosing a muscley character who showed off his biceps and yelled when being selected while Kai chose a tall, lanky character who flipped several knives as his selection animation. They began the fight, with Cole waiting patiently for his turn. </p><p>“I know it’s not the same Kai,” Zane replied while playing the game, “But that doesn’t mean you have to be alone in your feelings. I didn’t get to remember losing my father the first time, and getting those memories back was the best thing that ever could’ve happened, because I was able to remember the good times we shared. And, I had you all too, you were all there for me. And now, we are here for you.”</p><p>Kai ignored him at first, mashing the buttons on his controller to take a life from Zane’s character. “You’re here for me, Wu’s here for me, anyone else want to offer some stupid, useless advice? It doesn’t matter how I hard I try, bad things keep happening and there’s nothing I can do!” He smashed his fist into the controller, causing him to lose a life for his character. “What am I supposed to do? What can I do?” </p><p>Cole placed his hand on Kai’s shoulder, offering him a warm smile, “You keep going, that’s what. When my mother died, it felt like the end of my world,” he looked towards the TV, losing himself in his memories, “My dad was distant, he didn’t know what to do either and kind’ve forgot about me, so long as I did what he wanted, I was fine… even when I wasn’t,” he turned back to Kai, still with a soft, fond smile, “But I didn’t let that stop me, I had to keep going and I did. I kept her memory alive by remembering the good times, doing what I know what would make her proud. And I’ll keep doing that, doing things that make her proud. And,” he squeezed Kai’s shoulder, “I’ll do things that make Nya and Lloyd proud too.” </p><p>Kai let out a big sigh, returning his focus to the game. “So there’s no quick fix then, huh?” he joked, his tone lacking humour. </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Unfortunately not.” </p><p>“Well,” Kai replied, shifting himself into a more comfortable gaming position, “There’s always Alley Beater Five.” He smirked, relieved when Cole and Zane smiled back. </p><p>Despite everything, Kai felt hopeful. Just maybe, he’d be okay. </p><p>They continued to play for several rounds until both Zane and Cole decided they’d go check on Jay. Kai shrugged at their suggestion, simply starting up a single player game. </p><p>They both gave him strange looks and Kai sighed. “I’m not going to move, if that’s what you’re both worried about,” he grumbled, his attention still focused on the game. “Just go.” </p><p>Zane opened the door, unsurprised to find that it didn’t budge. He couldn’t remember the workshop having a lock, but with all that had happened, it wasn’t a surprise to find Jay had locked it. “It’s just us,” he said, giving the door another knock. </p><p>It opened soon after, a somewhat sceptical and twitchy Jay peering at them as he opened it. “Oh, of course,” he mumbled an apology, his back already turned to them as he went back to his worktable. “I’m fine, by the way,” he added, speaking much too loud for the cluttered space. </p><p>“So are we,” Zane replied, glancing at Cole to make sure his answer was okay. </p><p>He gave Zane a small smile. He turned to look at Jay, his smile turning to a frown. Though Jay said he was okay, they all knew he wasn’t. </p><p>“Since you’re here Zane, come over here, I need your help,” Jay piped up after minutes of the pair watching him work. “I’m working a new upgrade for the Bounty, a scanner that’ll keep track of how many people are on board the ship at all times by using pressure sensors and cameras to scan heat sources and shadows that’ll…” </p><p>Cole zoned out, unable to keep himself interested in what Jay was saying. He leant against the wall as Zane approached the bench. He was sure whatever upgrade system they were talking about was interesting, but technology didn’t interest him as much as other things. Like video games. “I’m going to hang with Kai,” he said, smirking to himself when Jay gave a small wave of acknowledgement before beginning another round of technobabble, fully absorbed in the work. </p><p>Cole wandered away from the workshop, first heading to the kitchen to grab himself and Kai a snack. Assuming Kai was still in the lounge playing his game. Though he wouldn’t be surprised if Kai was still there. None of them really wanted to be alone, not for long at least, the possibility of them being targeted not one they wanted to even think about. </p><p>Armed with snacks, he made his way to the lounge, grateful to find Kai still sitting there playing the same game. </p><p>He joined Kai on the couch, wordlessly offering the snacks. Kai accepted, shoving chips into his mouth while handing Cole the spare controller. He took the controller from Kai, starting up a two player game while Kai ate. </p><p>Days turned into nights as the four of them spent the next week in a limbo, hardly moving from their tasks. Kai spent most of his time in the lounge, eating the snacks Cole provided while he wandered between the lounge and Jay's workshop, where he and Zane were hard at work tinkering and building new things. </p><p>———</p><p>Cole sighed, finding himself bored yet again. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get himself to be interested in what they were talking about. He opted out, ambling back down the hall to the lounge, where he knew Kai would be sitting, playing the same game over and over again. </p><p>“You gonna head to bed Kai?” Cole asked from the doorway, stifling a yawn. </p><p>Kai shrugged in response, not bothering to look at Cole. He kept his attention focused on the video game, smashing the buttons to beat up the latest foe. </p><p>Cole glanced down the hall, desperate for some sleep. He sighed and entered the room, collapsing onto the couch next to Kai. He gave another big yawn, his eyes drifting closed despite the button mashing beside him. “So… how’s the game going?” He rambled, anything to keep himself awake. </p><p>Kai still didn’t respond, instead, he mashed the buttons harder, ruthlessly annihilating his on-screen enemies. He imagined they were the killer, the police were sure it was the same person. He pictured them being tall and huge, towering over them all with muscles bigger than Cole’s. An evil grin and red eyes, malicious and cold and, as he mashed the buttons even harder, he pictured them dead. </p><p>A soft snore beside him let him know that Cole had fallen asleep. He huffed, unsurprised considering Cole hadn’t slept since finding Lloyd, and even before then he’d hardly slept. He leant back into the couch, allowing himself a small moment of peace. The screen flashed in front of him but he left the controller alone, his eyes fluttering closed. He hadn’t slept in a while either, and their couch was comfortable. </p><p>Kai shuddered awake, pulling at his shirt to loosen the collar. His hands brushed against gloves, which squeezed tighter from his movement. “Wh-” He croaked, his eyes scanning the room. The TV was still on, the game’s loading screen lighting up the room. Kai looked up and saw someone standing over him, their arms extended and hands around his neck. </p><p>His heart skipped a beat. This had to be a dream. This couldn’t be real. He tried to pull at the hands around his neck but they only squeezed tighter, constricting his breathing even more. </p><p>“C-Co-” he choked. He tried to reach out and stir Cole, but he could barely lift his arm, his lungs exploding with pain from the lack of air. His vision darkened, his head going light. Maybe… maybe he’d get to see Nya and Lloyd, he thought as his mind went blank. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jay wandered from the workshop, unsurprised to see himself alone. Zane was always up early and neither Kai nor Cole would let themselves sleep. He found himself in the kitchen, accepting a cup of hot chocolate from Zane. Despite everything, Zane still cooked breakfast every morning. Jay figured the routine helped distract him, they all needed a distraction after… his eyes wandered to the spot where he’d found Lloyd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hurried from the kitchen, cup in hand. He wasn’t ready for the kitchen, he glanced down the hall towards the bridge, he wasn’t ready for there either. Jay headed towards the lounge, where he’d undoubtedly find Kai playing video games, and probably Cole too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snoring alerted him to Cole’s presence, and the timed-out screen made him smile. Both of them had finally fallen asleep, getting the rest they so desperately needed. He moved around the couch to turn off the TV and console, trying to decide if he should wake them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay decided it would be better to let them sleep, the more rest the better. He moved around the couch, giving them both a fond look. That look turned into a frown as he studied Kai, his heart speeding up in fear. Bruises covered Kai’s neck, his head resting at an uncomfortable angle. Jay leaned closer, were his eyes… open? Jay knelt in front of Kai, immediately grabbing his shoulders. He recoiled at the cool touch. Kai was never cold. “No,” he whispered, his eyes widening in fear. Images of Lloyd, collapsed on the floor, of Nya, slumped in her chair, flashed across his vision. “Please don’t be…” he whispered, hesitantly reaching out to touch Kai’s wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A snort made him jump back, the noise startling him. “Oh, morning Jay,” Cole groaned, stretching himself awake. “How’s it going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay couldn’t speak. It didn’t look like he’d been moved, and Cole was such a heavy sleeper That meant… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Earth to Jay?” Cole asked, smirking. “What are you staring…” he trailed off, finally noticing Kai’s strange position. The bruises. The stillness. He let out a loud swear, his fist going through the wall next to him. “I’ll kill them!” He shouted, standing up with a quake as his feet hit the ground, “I’ll kill whoever’s responsible! How dare they come into our home and… and… and murder our friends! They’ll die for this!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay still couldn’t bring himself to speak, his internal monologue unusually quiet as he stared at Kai. He just couldn’t believe it had happened again. Once was horrible, twice was horrific but three times? It couldn’t be an accident, they were being targeted. And Kai hadn’t even been alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sunk to his knees as Cole stormed past, shoving Zane, who had just entered the room, aside as he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Zane asked, dreading to hear the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay stared up at Zane, his eyes shiny with tears, “It’s Kai, he’s…” Jay shuddered, squeezing his own arms, “He’s dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Oh, no. Zane rushed to Jay’s side, staring at Kai’s still form. He couldn’t believe it had happened again. He’d thought that Lloyd had been the real target, that Nya had just been in the wrong place, but now that Kai was gone… they were being targeted and of that, he was certain. “We’ll have to let the police know,” he said, biting his shaky lip, “And Wu.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is this happening Zane?” Jay said, looking up at him, “What are we going to do now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane took a deep breath. He wanted nothing more than to break down, to let out all his anger and frustration, but he held it in. He had to remain strong, for the sake of his friends. “We keep going Jay,” he replied, placing a hand on Jay’s shoulder, “We never quit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay sighed, giving Zane a small smile in thanks. “We’d better go find Cole then, and… and make the calls.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They headed out onto the deck, where Cole was standing talking to the commissioner. They both breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Cole had already made the call instead of them. He waved them over and they obliged, trudging over to him and the commissioner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, we were in Jay’s workshop sir,” Zane began, eager to get their statements over with. “We slept in there too, didn’t hear anything at all. It can get quite loud with all the tools and such. Early in the morning I left to start breakfast while Jay…” he glanced down at Jay, who was staring at the deck of the Bounty, fidgeting with his hands. “He found Kai.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The commissioner nodded. He studied the nervous and awkward expressions on their faces and decided to hold off any intensive questioning. Considering their previous statements, he wasn’t sure they’d be able to give him any useful information anyway. “Thank you, we’ll investigate the area and let you know if we need anything more.” He gestured to the crew and they entered the Bounty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane watched them go, wishing he could be more useful while Jay hovered, unsure of what to do next. He spotted Cole leaning against the railing, his shoulders tense and his back towards them. With a quick glance at Zane, Jay wandered over to Cole, standing next to him. “So, they shouldn’t take too long, right?” Jay commented, glancing at Cole from the corner of his eyes. Jay leant against the railing, mirroring Cole’s pose. Both of them awkwardly waiting for the police to finish doing their jobs. Cole let out an angry sigh, his fist slamming into the railing, leaving a dent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, you know,” Jay mumbled, gripping his own arms so tight he was sure there would be red marks when he let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was right there Jay!” Cole spat out, “He died, right there, he probably tried to get my attention but couldn’t because I was ASLEEP!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay remained silent, he wanted so desperately to comfort his friend but was at a loss as to how to do it. How do you comfort someone who slept next to a murder? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so close Jay,” Cole said, his voice quiet, “Kai died knowing I was right there, knowing that I could’ve helped him, if only I hadn’t been sleeping.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were asleep too you know,” Jay added, he glanced at Cole to make sure he wasn’t making him angry. “If you had woken up, maybe you’d be gone too and… and I don’t want to lose you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole bumped him with his shoulder, offering him a weak smile, “That doesn’t really help, but thanks for trying,” he said, “We’re going to get through this, figure out who’s doing this and get them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay smiled back, Cole’s confidence rubbing off on him. They were going to find out who was doing this, and they would pay for all they’d done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them decided to never leave each other’s sights, if someone dared attack, they’d have to deal with all three of them. Nights passed without an attack, and while they were still wary, they decided to risk letting each other out of their sights, though never out of hearing range. Maybe they could trick the culprit into attacking one of them, so they could be caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay spent a lot of his time in the workshop, the door locked and barred, only opened to a special knock developed by the three of them. Cole and Zane decided to spend their time in the kitchen, not far away from Jay, cooking. Though Zane was sure Cole’s cooking needed work, he had all the time in the world to teach him. Zane tried to convince Cole to sleep, as he knew Jay did in his protected workshop, but he always refused, instead insisting they try a new recipe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess what!” Jay exclaimed, rushing into the kitchen one morning, holding an odd remote high in the air. Nor Zane or Cole answered, instead chose to wait for Jay’s excitement to get the better of him and blurt out the answer. “I finally finished upgrading the training dummies! They’re stronger, have more features and will act more like a real enemy! Cool right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole grinned. As fun as cooking was, he was growing frustrated with the lack of improvement. He wasn’t getting any better, and it was starting to grate on his nerves. Beating up training dummies though? That was something he could do. “Let’s test them out,” Cole said, already walking to the deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane gave Jay a little wave and a soft smile, encouraging him to follow Cole. He knew Cole was getting frustrated with the cooking and doing some training would probably help. And hopefully, tire him out enough to finally get some sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed them out, the pair of them watched Cole fight the dummies, concern washing over his features as Cole took several hits. They were out of practice, but it didn’t take long for Cole to get back into the groove and successfully fight off the dummies, taking them down with blow after blow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay looked elated and Zane was pleased, glad that his friend could find something to smile about again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was awesome!” Jay exclaimed, hurrying over next to the dummies, “They’re self-repairing too! They do a systems check that looks over any systems and internal wiring looking for faults and repairing it on its own. And when it can’t, it tells you where the error is!” He knelt over a dummy, giving it a tap and smiling as he heard the system checking itself, “All you need to do is just beat out the dents, if it doesn’t pop them out itself.” A loud pop caught him off guard, causing him to stumble backwards and land on his back. “Ouch, like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole helped Jay back to his feet. Though he only understood half of what Jay said, he was still impressed with the handiwork. “Nice, I can’t wait to really give them a run for their money!” He set back to work in training, focusing more on his form than anything. He didn’t want to ruin the dummies just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay backed off to stand next to Zane, wistfully staring at the dummies. He rubbed his eyes, brushing away the tears that were starting to form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane glanced down at him, wrapping him in a one-armed hug, “Nya would be proud of what you’ve created,” he said, his voice quiet and sincere, “They all would be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Zane,” Jay mumbled, staying in the hug for as long as he could stand before gently pushing himself away. “I am a bit hungry though, did Cole cook anything good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane laughed, turning in and heading towards the kitchen with Jay by his side. “Well, perhaps not by your standards, but you’re welcome to try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about I just eat your cooking instead?” Jay smirked, his eyes still glistening with tears but his heart warm. He could feel Nya, and how proud she would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They entered the kitchen, Jay taking a seat while Zane bustled around, pulling out some food he made earlier for Jay and beginning to clean up the mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Delicious as always Zane,” Jay commented after taking a large bite of his meal. He placed his fork down, looking out towards the Bounty’s deck. “I’m worried about him Zane, he hasn’t slept in days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane sprayed around the sink and began wiping, “I know Jay, I’m worried too but we can’t force him to sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we could just lock him in the bedroom until he falls asleep,” Jay suggested, picking up his fork and taking another bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and I both know he would break down the door before he falls asleep.” He turned to face Jay, spraying and beginning to wipe down his side of the counter. “I am hopeful that this training will make him tired enough he’ll consider sleep on his own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay paused, slowly swallowing his latest bite. “I hope you’re right,” he twisted the fork between his fingers, “I mean, I can’t really blame him. I don’t know if I’d want to sleep either, not if… well,” he shrugged, unable to bring himself to say the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane didn’t know how to respond, while he didn’t need as much sleep as the others, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to sleep either. He turned his back to Jay, getting ready to start the dishes. If only there was some was just some way they could find out the truth, find out who’s responsible for committing these horrible crimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if it’s someone we know?” Jay asked, cutting into Zane’s thoughts. “I mean, they’re able to get onto the Bounty, they must know their way around,” Jay stood, his plate now empty and gave it to Zane to wash. “I don’t want to even think that someone we know could do this but, what if it is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could be a villain Jay,” Zane added, “Perhaps a villain who has escaped, stolen the plans to our ship. Only someone evil could do this, and our friends aren’t evil.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay shifted from foot to foot, his fingernails digging into his arms, “I- I guess, but… I’m just nervous I guess. I’m going to check on Cole.” Jay left quickly, using the stabbing pain of his fingernails to distract him from his thoughts. Zane had to be right, it had to be a villain, old or new. It couldn’t be a friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane watched him go, then finished the dishes, making sure to dry and put away each one with meticulous care. Could Jay be right? Could it be one of their friends? He shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts away. No, he refused to believe any of their friends could be responsible for this. They couldn’t… right? He busied himself with cleaning the counters again, although Jay was a clean eater, there could be crumbs he couldn’t see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after what felt like hours, Zane deemed the kitchen clean enough. There were only so many times you could wipe, mop and wash things up. The rest of the Bounty could use a good clean too. He gathered his cleaning supplies and headed out into the hall. Bangs and thuds from the deck caught his attention, perhaps Cole could be convinced to rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He headed out to the deck, standing nearby Cole and watching him train with the dummies. Though it was dark under the night sky, the Bounty’s lights kept the deck lit up, making it easy to see their surroundings. Zane watched as Cole punched a hole straight through one, sending another flying with a back kick. Though he was easily defeating the dummies, Zane could see the fatigue in his moves. A stumble when he kicked, a slow punch at the approach of a dummy. “You need to sleep Cole,” he said, finally speaking up. “You can’t keep going like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole huffed, sending another dummy flying across the deck. “Yeah well, I don’t care,” he replied, frustration leeching into his tone. “I won’t sleep, not until we find whoever’s responsible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cole…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even bother Zane,” Cole interrupted, pausing in his training, “The last time I slept, Kai was murdered right next to me,” he shuddered, tears welling in his eyes, “I can’t let that happen again. Not to you, or Jay. So stop trying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane tried to reach out to Cole, but he pulled away, turning back to the dummies. “You can’t keep going like this Cole,” he explained, “We’re worried about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worry about someone else,” Cole replied, setting up the dummies again, “I’m busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay pushed himself off his perch from the railing and wandered closer to the pair. “Hey Cole, want to um, play video games or something?” He asked, giving Zane a hopeful glance. He fiddled with his fingers, a random tool twisting and turning in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about we-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Cole yelled, slamming his foot down on the deck. “I don’t want to do anything okay? I just…” His anger fizzled out, his next words lost. “I don’t know what to do,” he muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay took a few steps closer, the tool moving even faster in his hands and his nerves skyrocketed. “I know what I want,” he mumbled, his voice shaky, “I want to go home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole sighed. He couldn’t pretend the thought hadn’t crossed his own mind, but the idea of living with his dad out in his hometown was not an option that appealed to him. Besides, they had a duty. “You know we can’t just leave Jay,” he explained, “We’re Ninjago’s protectors.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Jay asked, the tool dropping from his hands with a clang, “Well who’s going to protect us? We’re being targeted! Wu is off hunting for answers and we’re stuck here, being picked off one by one!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane placed a gentle hand on Jay’s shoulders, “We’re here for each other Jay, we’ll be okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay scoffed, “We’re here for each other huh? Tell that to Nya! And Lloyd and Kai!” Jay’s voice rose, his hysteria rising. “They’re all gone! Dead! We still have no idea who’s responsible! For all we know, it could be one of you!!” Jay backed away from Cole and Zane, fear evident in his eyes, “Who else could move around the Bounty and do all these horrible things!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane and Cole’s eyes widened in shock, “Jay!” Cole cried, “How could you even say that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we’d never do anything to hurt you, or anyone else,” Zane added, “We’re family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay continued to back away until he hit the railing, “Yeah, that’s just what you would say if you were trying to cover it up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole tried to approach, “Jay, please, you need to relax, none of us are killers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay pulled out another tool from his pocket, “Stay away from me! For all I know, you weren’t really asleep when I found Kai! What if you did it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole gasped, halting his approach. “Jay… I’d never…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your anxiety is rising Jay,” Zane explained, staying still so he wouldn’t set him off, “Let me make you some tea to help you relax, then we can watch a movie or something tonight, what do you say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay violently shook his head, holding the tool out in front of him like a shield. “How- how do I know you won’t just poison the tea!? You could’ve poisoned all of our food and we’d never know.” He slipped his legs over the railing, not taking his eyes off the pair. “I’m gonna go for a walk and– and none of you will follow! You understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jay-” Cole tried again, hands up to placate him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay away from me!!” Jay screamed, throwing himself off the Bounty and into the city below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll, he’ll be okay,” Cole muttered, mostly to himself. He turned to Zane, wiping away the tears threatening to fall, “Right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane sighed, staring after their friend. Jay couldn’t really think either of them were responsible, could he? He glanced at Cole, his expression softening and the obvious struggle Cole was having to keep himself together. Jay had to be wrong. “He will be Cole, he’s just afraid,” he placed a hand on Cole’s shoulder, “We all are.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cole surveyed his surroundings, the broken training dummies, the holes in the deck, the general mess he’d created. “I’m going to clean up this mess and get the dummies into Jay’s workshop,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair, “Maybe it’ll help him relax when he gets back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like a hand?” Zane asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “It’s fine, I’ve got it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane stepped back, knowing better than to try arguing with Cole. He watched him as he gathered the training dummies and dumped them in one pile, making sure to collect all the small pieces and parts that had been knocked off from his attacks. Zane looked over his shoulder to stare out at the city. Jay was down there somewhere, panicked and terrified. He has his moments, but Zane had never seen Jay so terrified before, so paranoid. “I should find him,” he said out loud, turning to face the railing, leaning over and scanning with his enhanced eyes. “He could get himself hurt… or worse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are, are you sure?” Cole asked, the shakiness in his voice unmistakable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane glanced back, guilt washing over him as he saw the clear panic on Cole’s face. How could he even think of leaving Cole alone? “We’ll bring the Bounty to a higher altitude, then I can go down and search for him,” he suggested. The higher the Bounty was, the harder it would be for anyone to reach them. Impossible even. “Unless… you’d like to search too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole joined Zane at the railing and stared down, the night life of the city was bustling. Music from several clubs reaching them even up high in the sky. A part of him wanted to say yes, of course he wanted to search for Jay, but he couldn’t shake the expression that Jay had stared at them with, full of paranoid panic and fear. He was terrified of them, and it hurt to think about. “Bringing the Bounty up is a good idea,” he replied instead, steadying his voice, “I’ll- I’ll clean up and wait for you,” he glanced at Zane, grabbing his arm tightly, “You’ll keep your comm on, won’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane nodded, “Of course, I’ll let you know if I find him.” That calmed Cole and he released Zane, staring down at the city with a mix of fear and guilt. He placed a gentle hand on Cole’s shoulder, “We’ll be alright, I promise.” Zane smiled and vaulted over the railing, offering Cole another warm smile before disappearing into the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now alone on the Bounty’s deck, Cole hurried to the bridge. He stared at the control, hands hovering over the steering. All he needed to do was go up, it wasn’t that hard. He forced himself to keep looking forward, his eyes wandering to the lone computer, a desk with a missing chair. He shook his head, “Focus Cole,” he muttered. He thought back to the flying lessons Wu had insisted they all get, so any of them could fly the ship. There, a lever next to the wheel with the helpful label, ‘Altitude’, he smiled, pulling the lever up and breathing a sigh of relief as the Bounty rose higher into the sky. He pulled the lever back to level and headed to the bridge’s window, happy with the altitude they were at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned to the deck, leaning out over the railing and enjoying the fresh breeze rushing through his hair. The city was far below him, the only things close were the skyscrapers, but even those weren’t close enough to reach him. For the first time in a long while, he felt safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got stuck into work, gathering all the loose parts first and carrying them down to Jay’s workshop, laying them out in some kind of order to hopefully make it easier for Jay, or more likely make it harder, Cole wasn’t really sure what any of the parts did. He headed back out to the deck, lifting up a couple of dummies into his arms with ease and carrying them back down to the workshop. He settled with putting these on the floor, resting them up against the wall as if they were sitting on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The breeze shifted as he walked down the hall. The wind rushing through the halls and sending chills running down his spine. Cole paused, steadying himself against the wall and taking some deep breaths. He had to stay calm, keep a cool head, he couldn’t panic. He wouldn’t panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole stepped out onto the deck, his hands curled by his sides, tense and ready. As he’d expected, there was no one there, the deck empty aside from the mess from his aggressive training. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm his racing nerves down, he was just panicking. There was nothing wrong. Everything is fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He headed to the supply closet on the deck and pulled out the broom, setting his focus on sweeping up the loose bits of wood and metal he’d missed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole froze and spun on his heels, holding the broom up above his head and twisting it to the side as a knife sliced straight through it, getting stuck and being thrown onto the deck. He turned to face the attacker, fear and panic forgotten as adrenaline rushed through his body. A fist came towards his face but he blocked it, hanging onto the arm and tossing the attacker over his shoulder and across the deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could get a good look, the lights went out, throwing the deck in darkness, the half-moon not offering enough light to see the face of his attacker. “Who the hell are you?” Cole shouted, rushing towards them before they could recover and punching them, aiming straight for the back of their head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could make contact, they dodged, ducking to the side and twisting so they could grab his arm and toss him onto the ground. He rolled with the throw and jumped to his feet, hands held high in front of his head. “Tell me who the hell you are!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attacker stood, mirroring Cole’s stance, “Now, why would I tell you that?” They responded, their voice deeper than any he’d ever heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole growled, yelling as he leapt forward on the offensive. The attacker dodged and deflected every attack, countering each blow with a jab at Cole. He lifted his foot and kicked the attacker back, gasping as a blade cut the side of his leg. “Fine, don’t tell me,” Cole panted, his face screwed into a frown, “I’ll just find out after I defeat you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may try,” they responded, opening their arms and leaving themselves open for attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole paused, eyeing them, this had to be a trick, a bait to get him to attack first. A bait that would likely get him killed if he bit. So he stayed back, surveying his surroundings as much as he could in dark. They were standing close to the mast, which if he could get his attacker close enough, he could use in the fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attacker shifted, sliding closer to Cole, hands ready to attack, still open as bait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole backed away, eyes shifting towards the mast. The attacker must have knives, and if he could get them stuck in the mast, then he could easily defeat him with fists. They followed, keeping far enough out of Cole’s reach while also being close enough to attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair stared each other down, waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting for the moment to strike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flurry of movement, Cole moved, he took the long way, spinning around the mast as the attacker leapt to where he was. He came around the other side, sending a solid kick into the side of the attacker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were quick to turn, brandishing their knives to keep Cole’s heavy fists away. Cole kept close to the wooden mast, baiting the attacker to slash their knives towards him. He dodged, smiling when the knives stuck into the mast. He sent a fist straight for their face, sending them flying back across the deck, smashing into the railing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good, Cole thought, if he could kick the attacker off the deck, send them flying back down to the city, they’d be dealt with. Cole ran towards them, dodging one knife and punching the attacker, causing them to lean back over the railing, the knives from their hand dropping to the ground as the gripped the railing for support. They swung up a leg, pushing Cole away so they could regain their footing. They stood and ran at Cole, away from the railing and back to the middle of the deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole growled, frustrated. Whoever this guy was, they were good. He attacked again, throwing punches left and right. He put all of his strength into his punches, determined to overpower the attacker. He gasped as a knife slipped into his left shoulder, how many knives did this guy have? Cole gripping the handle of the knife and pulled away from the attacker, leaving the knife in his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ducked as the attacker leapt at him, going on the offensive and barraging him with punches and, he winced as another knife slashed through his block. He back up, maybe he could use the mast for support again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attacker approached, knives glinted in the moonlight from both hands. Cole sighed, he needed to get a weapon or he’d have no chance. He pressed his back against the mast, one solid kick or punch, sending the attacker flying back should give him enough time to get inside to where their weapons were stored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh to see the strong so weak,” the attacker said, their deep voice gratingly familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole grunted and pushed himself off the mast, aiming several punches at the attacker. He hissed as the knives slashed his arms but he ignored the pain, balancing himself and sending a harsh kick straight into his attacker’s gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his attacker flew backwards, Cole ran towards the door. As soon as he got inside, he could grab his weapon and end this. In the light coming from inside, he gasped, arching his back as a knife slid past his spine. He swore as he stumbled, his feet going the wrong way as he slammed into the deck, the knife in his shoulder smashed even further in. Cole cried out in pain, his left arm useless as he struggled to his knees. He had to get inside. Right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cried out again as a foot stomped on the back of his ankle. He rolled over, looking up into the eyes of his attacker standing over him. “You’re a monster,” he spat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed, throwing their head back. They stepped closer, the faint light from inside illuminating their face. Cole gasped again, this time in shock the features of the attacker grew clearer in the dim light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” they responded. Cole finally recognised the voice, a voice from his nightmares as they stepped forward and plunged a knife into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay stood on the tallest rooftop, staring up at the Bounty, covering his eyes to block out the morning sun. It was definitely higher than it had been last night and much harder to reach. Maybe they thought he was the killer, and didn’t want him coming back. He dropped his head into his hands, why did he accuse them! How could he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jay, how are you feeling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped, spinning around and nearly sending himself falling off the side of the building. A hand grabbed his arm and pulling him back to safety. He steadied himself and his breathing, trying to calm his racing heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Zane said, “I didn’t mean to frighten you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay shook his head, relieved that it was only Zane, “It-it’s fine. I just, wasn’t expecting anyone else on this rooftop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane smiled, “Well, it is the closest one to the Bounty, and after spending all night searching for you, I figured I’d have better luck waiting for you to come here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha yeah…” Jay stared at his feet, his face going red as he remembered his breakdown from yesterday, “Look, Zane, I’m sorry about last night, I just got… well…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Jay, really,” Zane explained, noticing Jay struggling with his words, “Things have been really tough on us all, it’s understandable to want answers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay nodded, his colour returning to normal, though he didn’t make eye contact with Zane. “Hey, where’s Cole? What are you even doing down here?” He asked, just realising that Zane was alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane turned his head up towards the Bounty, “He stayed on the ship, it’s safer up there, while I came and looked for you because, well, I was worried about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Jay turned away, filled with guilt. “L-Let’s go then.” He stood on the edge of the building, circling his arms in front of him and leaping into the sky, summoning a ball of air to lift him up to the deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbed over the railing, trying to be nice and quiet in case Cole was asleep. He looked around the deck, surprised to see holes in the Bounty’s mast and dark spots along the deck. A rush of air let him know that Zane had come up to the Bounty. He could himself beginning to panic again, like a heavy fog slowly covering his vision, an invisible hand clutching his heart, squeezing out his calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay’s vision focused on the body lying near the door, his limbs shaking faster and faster as he approached. He didn’t dare touch them, he didn’t want to know, to see. He could feel Zane at his shoulder, the small gasp giving him away. Zane knelt down, doing what Jay was too afraid to do, see who it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole’s face, dull and empty eyes staring out into nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Jay screamed, unable to stop his entire body from shaking, “This can’t be happening!” He gripped his head, his curly hair twisted in between his fingers, “It can’t!” The hand around his heart squeezed, his mind snapping from the panic. He saw Zane stand but he just backed away. Cole was on the Bounty, high in the sky, untouchable and now he was gone. Nothing could be trusted. No one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane didn’t approach, remembering what had happened the night before. Instead, he backed away, hoping the action would keep Jay on the Bounty, and perhaps calm him down. “Jay, it’s going to be okay, we’ll be okay,” he said, trying anything that might help. Though, he wasn’t sure if he really believed what he was saying, not anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s never going to be okay!” Jay screamed back, his eyes staring at nothing. “I can’t do this! I just can’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay whipped his arms around himself, creating a chaotic ball of airjitzu that sent Zane flying back against the railing as Jay pushed himself into the air and down into the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane pushed himself off the deck, blinking away the tears welling in his eyes. Jay was gone again, in more ways than one, and… and so was Cole. He dropped his head in his hands, he was so sure Cole would be safe up here. What was going on? He looked up, could Jay have snapped, and now it was just really showing? Zane shook his head, no he wouldn’t have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to find Jay, before he could get hurt. Before he left, Zane entered the Bounty, picking up a folded blanket and laying it over Cole. He took a deep, shaky breath, closing his eyes and taking a moment to compose himself. The sooner he found Jay, the better. Maybe they could just go away, somewhere far, at least for a while. Until things calmed down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leapt off the Bounty, using his airjitzu to ensure he landed safely. It was easy to find where Jay’d gone, civilians pointing the direction as he approached. Zane winced, the concerned expressions on their faces making him worry. Jay was heading in a straight line towards the outskirts of the city, in the direction of the Sea of Sands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was heading home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jay stopped, finally resting now that he was free from the city. Now alone in the familiar comfort of the desert, he could feel himself calming down, the tight grip in his chest releasing ever so slightly. He could feel his guilt returning, he’d just abandoned Zane, left him next to… next to… Tears fell down his face, splashing into the dirt as he collapsed, his sobs rocking his entire body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His best friend was gone, just like that, and if he wasn’t so broken maybe he could’ve done something. He screamed in frustration. If only this, maybe that and yet despite everything they all still died! And now, he’d just abandoned his only friend left. He looked back toward the city, easily able to spot the Bounty floating high in the sky. Was Zane still there? Or did he try to follow him again? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, sitting up and digging into the sand, letting it fall through his fingers. Just like home. His breathing calmed down again, his heart no longer racing so fast. When he finally made it home, he was sure he’d feel much better. Then he could try and get in contact with Zane and tell him where he was. He stood, shaking the sand off his hands and shirt, and starting walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay smiled as the junkyard came into view. He was happy to finally be home again, where he felt safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet as he entered, indicating that his parents were out. Though truthfully he didn’t mind, his nerves were still on high alert and he felt better knowing his parents weren’t anywhere near him. He used the spare key from underneath the trailer to unlock it, another happy smile crossing his face as he breathed in the scent of his mum’s cooking. It felt so good to be home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay stretched himself out on their small couch, picking up a comic book from his collection. It was just another day, waiting for his parents to get home from their shopping trip. Maybe they’d bring him back a treat, or another comic book, they were often filled with inspiration for new inventions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned another page, his hands beginning to shake as he read the page. The pages crumpled as his hands curled into fists, tears plopping onto the paper. A new character was on the page, a character with messy black hair, muscular arms and such a warm smile it made him want to scream. He threw the comic across the room, pressing his hands into his head, anything to stop the tears from falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was at home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His parents were out shopping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friends were… his friends… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He screamed again, rocking on the couch as his head throbbed from the pressure of his hands. “It’s just a nightmare,” Jay muttered, “Just a nightmare,” he squeezed his eyes shut, fingernails digging into the side of his head, tearing at his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creak of the step to the trailer snapped Jay from his panic. All of his attention focused on the door, the handle turning ever so slowly to avoid making a noise. The stream of light from the door opening. The shadowy figure blocking out the light. The silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash, Jay was on his feet. He picked up the nearest item, a cushion, and tossed it towards the door. As it flew through the air, he followed it, throwing himself up and charging through the door, knocking the attacker onto the ground. He made sure to grab his nunchucks before he left, holding them tight in his hands as he flipped over the attacker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay held his nunchucks, his eyes narrowed. “Who even are you?” He snarled, his grip on his chucks tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attacker didn’t speak. They pulled out two knives, one for each hand, and held them out, ready to fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not going to tell me then, huh?” Jay snarked, “Fine, don’t. I’ll just find out after I take you out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attacker laughed, changing his stance. Despite the mask, Jay was sure he was smirking. He wasted no time, leaping forward and twirling his nunchucks, aiming straight for the soft joints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They deflected the attacks with ease, using their limbs to block the attacks and protect their joints. They struck with the knives, aiming for Jay’s arms as he attacked with the nunchucks. He twisted and flipped around the attacker, dodging most of the slashes from the knife. He winced when the blade caught his arm, however he ignored the pain, pushing his attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attacker moved with him, using his arms to block most of the nunchuck attacks while striking back with his knives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay screeched as a knife slashed his wrist. He twirled the nunchucks with his good hand, aiming straight at the head of his attacker. With a loud thud, it landed and he flipped back while they were recovering. He pulled at the torn fabric of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around the wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attacker was still recovering, holding the side of their head, eyes staring straight at Jay, glaring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay backed away, clutching his wrist to his chest, searching for some solution. He looked up at the piles of junk, the high walls. Right now, he was alone. But, if he could just make it to the next town over, then just maybe he could get some help. Why did he have to run away! He climbed up the junk piles, sparing a glance over his shoulder at the attacker, who was stalking towards him, their speed increasing. He vaulted over the wall of the junkyard and started racing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attacker grunted, watching as his target disappeared over the wall. He followed, climbing up the same junk pile and leaping onto the wall, crouching to keep their balance. One hand raised the blade, eyes squinted to take aim, but he was already too far away to get a good shot. Cursing the speed of the blue ninja, they leapt off the roof and took off. He couldn’t keep going forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay didn’t dare turn around to check if the attacker was still behind him, such an action would slow him down and he had to keep going. If he could just make it to a town, or even the city, he could escape into the crowds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He panted, feet pounding against the sandy dirt. He knew there was a gas station along this road. If he could just make it there, he’d be able to get a rest in cover, maybe even find some transport to get him moving faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ground was soft under his feet, rocks and mounds and holes seeming to always be right in the way. He swerved around the small obstacles and finally made it to the station, sparing a quick glance behind him. The attacker was definitely following him, and gaining fast. They held up an arm, something glinting in their hand. Jay’s eyes widened and he ran around the side, using the building for cover. At least now they’d have to make it here before they could kill him. He let out a panicked laugh, he’d better find a way out soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, spotting an abandoned bike leaning against the wall. The seat was still attached, the chains okay and it looked like the wheels were intact. He didn’t waste another second as he leapt onto the bike and started pedalling, desperate to get as far away as possible, fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile dropped as the bike wobbled. He leapt off the bike, rolling in the sand as it toppled sideways. He spared a second to glance behind him, thankfully unable to see the attacker. They must still be on the other side of the building. He scanned the bike, cursing himself as he realised the front tire was completely flat and the wheel bent out of shape, though that could’ve been from the fall just now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fast ninja, but not fast enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay leapt towards the bike, holding it up as a measly defence. A knife clinked against the bike frame, and Jay grinned, maybe he could do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attacker stood holding their knives in their hands and glaring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fast enough to outwit you!” Jay called out, his knuckles going white as he held tight onto the bike. If he couldn’t run, he had to get closer, at least enough to disable him so he could get enough distance to be out of range. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using the bike like an oddly shaped shield, he ran at the attacker. They tried to use their knives but Jay blocked them, spinning the bike in front of him. They reached out and grabbed the bike when he got close enough and fought for control. Jay kept his grip tight, trying to twist their wrists in pain as they tried the same. He lifted the bike higher and kicked at their knees from underneath, grinning when he made contact. Their grip loosened on the bike and Jay pushed with all the strength he had left, pinning them against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his whole weight again the bike, and although the attacker pushed back, Jay kept them pinned down. “Time to find out who you really are,” Jay panted, reaching with his free arm to pull at the mask covering their face. “You’re going to pay for everything you’ve done!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay froze, the mask dropping onto the ground at his feet. “No, no you can’t–” A sharp pain in his chest cut him off, the attacker smiling as they pushed the blade further in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bike slipped from his fingers, shaky hands gripping at the strong hands pressing the blade into his chest. “Why?” he asked, his voice weak and faded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Revenge,” they replied, leaning over as Jay fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay stared up, tears sliding down his face and onto the sand underneath him. His eyes looking at the face above him, the face of a friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bounty would have been faster, but truthfully Zane was enjoying the walk. The sun shining in the sky, the warm air, the strange feeling that everything would be okay, that he and Jay would get through this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he approached the gas station, his heart sunk. He knew, before he even reached the building, that something bad had happened. Zane knelt down next to his lost friend, he wiped the fresh tears from his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all over now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no one left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one, but him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leant against the wall, sliding to the ground, head hung low in his hands. How could he have let this happen? Why was he still alive? He risked a glance at Jay, the tears building up at the sight of his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only he had followed Jay sooner, tracked him down faster, he could have prevented this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only he had stayed with Cole that night, not left him alone, he could have prevented this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only he had checked in with Kai, with Lloyd, with Nya, after waking from his nightmares, he could have prevented this. All of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, he was going to be next. Unless he could get away. He stood up, filled with steely determination. The Birchwood Forest, his old home, would be a perfect escape. A forest that was easy to get lost in, cold temperatures for only the bravest of heart, a perfect place to hide. Just like his father had, all those years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane set off, wasting no time. He spared Jay one more glance and paused. He couldn’t leave his friend this way. Under the hot sun, he set to work digging a shallow grave. With great care, he placed Jay in the grave, covering him over with a thin layer of dirt and tearing down a board from the gas station wall to mark the grave with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally finished, he headed out, taking the most direct route to the Birchwood Forest. The sooner he got there, the better he’d feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely noticed the heat of the sun on his back, so lost in his own thoughts. His sandy shoes were hardly an issue, not when his whole family was gone, just like that. And he was still no closer to an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him well into the night to finally reach the forest, the tall, stripey trunks and cool snowy breeze a welcome comfort. Despite the dark, he was sure he could find his way to his father’s workshop but right now, he was content just enjoying a walk through the trees, running his hand along the smooth trunks, the snow fresh snow crunching softly beneath his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow Zane!” Nya called, her voice echoing around the dark, empty forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane stumbled over the snow, the voice catching him off guard. He looked around, his night vision good enough to show there was no one there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for dinner Zane,” Lloyd said, his voice quieter than he remembered, as if coming from far away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell to his knees, his hand gripping a nearby tree trunk for support. There was still no one around, no one who could be responsible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to get through this, right Zane?” Kai asked, his voice uncharacteristically hesitant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane’s hands fell onto the snow, squeezing the cold substance between his fingers. Tears building in his eyes. There was no one around him, and yet he could hear their voices as if they were in the forest with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We stick together, right Zane?” Cole spoke to him, his voice right next to his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spun his head around, so sure that Cole was there, if only for a moment, until he realised that he was indeed alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all your fault, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane froze, that was Jay’s voice, in a tone so serious it made Zane shudder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the only one left,” Jay spoke again, his voice hauntingly close in the large, empty forest. “You’ve abandoned us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Left us all alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abandoned us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AGAIN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane clutched his own head, covering his ears but it did nothing to quieten the voices yelling at him. The voices of his friends, so loud and clear despite the empty forest. All of his friends were gone, and now he was left alive. Was this punishment for his sacrifice? Punishment for abandoning his friends when they needed him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind howled around him, amplifying the voices of his dead friends. Their judgements. Their anger. Their pain. How could he leave them all behind again? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed himself to a kneeling position, the snow now falling heavily around him, and wiped the freezing tears from his face. What if… he could forget it all? He stared down at his chest, where he knew his switches lay. Although he had a new body after the sacrifice, it was still based on his old design and had several of his switches, including his memory switch. His hands moved without him thinking, his chest panel opening to reveal the switches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could he really use it? Could he really forget it all? Although he wanted to forget the horrible actions of the past couple of months, turning off his switch would mean forgetting everything, including the good times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The time Nya and Jay set up a fantastical display of lights all throughout the Bounty after a particularly hard week of being heroes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The time Lloyd and Kai set up a weekend-long tournament of games for them all, secretly turning off the Bounty’s alarms and letting them just enjoy each other’s company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The time Cole cooked an extravagant and overly complicated meal, the only kind he seemed to be any good at, from his childhood. His smile when they all enjoyed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could he really throw all those memories away? Would it really help? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand hovered over the switch, shaking in hesitation. Zane shuddered, and slammed closed his chest panel. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t throw all those memories away. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wouldn’t it be easier to just forget? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He hung his head, it would be so much easier to forget it all. To get rid of his pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So what’s stopping you? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane pressed into his chest panel, letting it swing open. His hand hovered over his memory switch, but still, he hesitated. The bright, cheerful memories pushing themselves to the forefront of his mind. How could he just forget them? Forget all the good times they’ve had? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go on then. Flip the switch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He… his hand shook, could he really? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crunching footsteps drew him out of his thoughts. He closed his chest panel with a thud, ears listening to his surroundings. The howling wind, the rustling leaves, the swaying trunks, the crunching footsteps of someone walking on snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane leapt to his feet, eyes scanning his surroundings for the person behind the footsteps. Had the killer finally found him? Alone in the expansive forest that used to be his home? Is this where he would die?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zane’s feet pounded against the snow, his feet sinking into the heavy layer and bursting through as he pushed himself to keep moving. He could barely hear the crunching snow behind him, but he knew whoever was following him was still there. He had hoped to lose them in the heavy snow and the spindly trees but they were too good for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it would be better if they found him, maybe then he could put an end to their terror. Or maybe he could join his family, save himself from having to choose. But even so, he couldn’t just give up. He couldn’t just quit. It wasn’t what ninja did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he ran. He didn’t really know where he was going, in the dark, blinding snow, he couldn’t see any landmarks, any familiar sights that could guide him to an exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane stumbled over the snow, the layers getting so thick it was getting harder and harder to run. He tripped again, his shoulder clipping a tree and sending him spiralling into the snow. He wiped the white frost off his face and pushed himself to his knees. The action caused him to sink further into the snow, now buried up to his elbows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crunching behind him stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With as little movement as he dared, Zane turned to stare at the shadowy figure above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you Zane?” the voice spoke in a harsh tone he recognised. The wide-brim hat a dead give away. “How could you do such a thing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane struggled to a stand, confusion plain on his face. “I- I don’t understand!” He cried, holding his hands up in desperation, “What do you mean? I haven’t done anything!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haven’t you? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze. That voice, raspy and deep, it had spoken to him before. He thought it was his own voice but… where had he heard it before? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have done terrible things Zane,” Wu approached, his expression hidden by the dark but his voice dripping with pain. “I cannot allow you to hurt anyone else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I haven’t hurt anyone!” He pleaded, stumbling backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Didn’t you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” He cried, turning to run as Wu leapt at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept running, pushing himself harder than he ever had before. He was innocent! A survivor of horrific murders! Why could Wu think it was him? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He stood at the Bounty’s bridge, looking at the lone ninja sitting at her computer, so focused on her task she didn’t even notice his presence. What an easy target. He approached, knife in hand. Standing behind her, his presence unnoticed, he plunged the knife into her back. Too easy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! It was just a nightmare!” Zane cried. He ran into a tree, grabbing it to keep his balance, “I didn’t!” He pushed himself off the tree and kept running. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There he was. Alone, eyes not even looking for danger. His revenge was waiting for him, served on a silver platter. He wasn’t even concerned when he saw him, eyes only widening when he saw the knife. But by then, it was too late. Finally, finally he had his revenge. But there were still three left to go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane stumbled over the snow, tears streaming freely down his face. They were nightmares! Only nightmares! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh how sweet to see them sleeping, so peaceful, so unaware. He slipped his hands around the smaller ninja’s throat. A smile forming across his lips as he squeezed. He tightened his grip as the ninja stirred, an arm weakly reaching out for the support of his sleeping friend. His smile grew as the hand dropped back down. He held on even tighter, waiting until the heart stopped and the brain died. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They were nightmares… right? Zane spared a glance over his shoulder. The shadowy figure of his sensei still behind him. They had to be nightmares, he loved his family, he couldn’t kill them! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He stared at the unsuspecting ninja, his knife aimed at the back of their neck. Defenceless and alone, just how he liked it. He was surprised when the ninja blocked the blade with his broom. A fight would be hard, but not unwelcome. They danced around the deck, trading blows and blocks, one fighting for survival while he fought for revenge. The ninja sent him flying across the deck and he stood, aiming for their back. Too easy, he thought, as the ninja fell onto the deck. He stood over them, relishing their frightened expression. Too easy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’d been searching for Jay, hadn’t he? Zane stumbled again, falling into the snow. He grabbed his head, struggling to remember the past. Could he really have been the one responsible? Were his nightmares… real?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The blue ninja was fast and on alert. Shoving him out into the junkyard when he tried to enter the trailer. It would be a challenge, a welcome one. They fought around the junkyard, his slices cutting through the ninja’s skin while his weak blows did little to bother him. So the blue ninja fled, and he leapt after him, ready to take chase. His victory would be so sweet. He chased the blue ninja to an empty gas station. The ninja was holding a broken bike up as a shield. He attacked, his victory secured as the ninja yanked off his mask, freezing in shock. He stabbed him, standing over him with a malicious grin as the life drained from his body. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Zane whispered, clutching his pounding head. “I couldn’t…” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you did,</span>
  </em>
  <span> a raspy voice spoke, loud and clear despite the howling wind and snow around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who- who are you?” Zane called out, his voice shaking from the pain of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haven’t you figured it out yet?</span>
  </em>
  <span> the raspy voice echoed through the trees, </span>
  <em>
    <span>And here I thought you were the smart one.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He could feel the voice pressing against his mind, like an oppressive presence hovering over him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe if you stopped pushing me away, you’d know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Zane rested his elbows on his knees, his headache growing unbearably painful. Flashes of his death flitting across his mind, images of an oppressive being, capturing his friends. The power of the golden weapons surging through his body. His friends crying out for him to let go, his enemy first teasing, then demanding he release. The pure energy as he released his powers onto his enemy, ensuring his defeat. The explosion of cold and light as his power reached its limit. “No!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice replied, its source coming from inside his own mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes indeed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dead!” He cried, his fingers tearing at his hair, the pain doing nothing to distract from the pounding in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why die? When I could have you instead?</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice spoke again, a shadowy purple figure appearing in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The perfect vessel for my revenge.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fresh tears formed in Zane’s eyes, broken memories flashing in his mind, visions he’d thought to be nightmares turning out to be a reality. His friends, his family that he’d died to protect, gone. A presence so strong in his mind, forcing his limbs to move out of his control. “I couldn’t…” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, you couldn’t. But </span>
  </em>
  <span>I</span>
  <em>
    <span> can.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Overlord.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maniacal laughter boomed in his mind, deafening Zane’s thoughts. It was true, their greatest enemy had returned. And had used his own body to enact his revenge. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You are mine now, white ninja,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the raspy voice said, using his own mouth to speak. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The final piece of my ultimate revenge.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane sobbed, collapsed into the snow. Jay had been right, despite all his paranoia, he had been right. He was responsible. He was a murderer. And now, his time was coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wu approached, his staff in one hand and his katana in another. “I am sorry Zane,” he said, looking down at his former pupil with a face full of regret. “You are the murderer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane stared up a Wu, his face still wet with his tears, did Wu really believe that he was responsible? Could he really think so low of him? “Sensei, please,” he tried, raising his hands, “It’s not what you think, I would never hurt my friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you did,” Wu replied, taking a deep breath to steady himself. “They are all gone, because of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane shuddered, clutching his head. He could feel the Overlord in his mind, overpowering his own thoughts, tearing at him for control. He couldn’t let him take another person he loved. He wouldn’t. “No! Please believe me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wu unsheathed his katana, aiming the point at Zane’s head. “I am truly sorry Zane, but you must come with me. You will be imprisoned for your crimes, imprisoned and forgotten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane screamed, squeezing his head as it pounded even harder, his efforts to keep the evil at bay failing him. “It hurts!” he cried, staring up at his sensei with the hope that he could help, “Please!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cried out again, fingers tearing at his hair. With a short gasp, he stopped. His hands dropped to his sides. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this how you treat your students Wu?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zane spoke in a voice that was not his own, glowing eyes illuminating Wu’s guilt-ridden expression as he stared up at him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Look how quickly you turn on them. No wonder they were so easy to corrupt, so easy to defeat</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wu’s eyes widened in shock, the tip of his sword sinking in his surprise. “No, you’re wrong! Zane would never–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The same Zane you accused of being a murderer?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He asked, stalking closer, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh he tried, he’s trying now, but even he couldn’t hold me off forever.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wu held up the sword in shaky hands, keeping the tip between himself and Zane. “The Overlord,” he breathed, his fear plain in his voice, “You’re supposed to be dead!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I was defeated,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the Overlord replied, pressing Zane’s chest against the tip of the sword, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But even you know you can never truly defeat the dark. I am always here. Waiting for my opportunity to strike.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will release Zane!” Wu instructed, forcing himself to sound braver than he felt, “Release my student and leave!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Overlord laughed, the noise sounding strange coming from Zane’s body. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You do not command me. No one does!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cried out in pain, the colour of his eyes flickering from purple to blue and back again as Zane struggled for control. With blue eyes, he stared at Wu, “Sensei, please,” Zane begged, eyes shining with tears. He struggled to keep control over his own body, the effort sending him collapsing into the snow, his arms shaking as he struggled to keep himself up. With a wrenching cry, he was forced back into his mind, the demon inside of him gaining control once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Go on, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sensei</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he mocked, his eyes glowing purple once again, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Despite everything, your student still trusts you. It’s what makes him weak. Show him what you’re really made of.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I–” Wu hesitated, squeezing the pommel of his sword between his fingers. He could not allow the Overlord to torment any others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane shuddered, his guilt rising from the hesitation on Wu’s face. He struggled to control his own body, fighting to push the Overlord back into the deepest corners of his mind. He’d been doing it for so long, he could keep going for just a little longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Overlord cried out again as his eyes returned to blue, Zane trying his hardest to keep control over his own body. “Sensei, please, help me,” he begged, “I, I can’t keep fighting, I can’t hold him back.” Zane’s hands shook, tears flowing from his eyes, “Please,” he whispered before doubling over in pain as their surroundings were bathed in purple light once more, his mental and physical strength failing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You cannot stop me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The Overlord screamed, leaping at Wu. His attack was slow, Zane doing everything he could to hold the Overlord back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wu dodged, slicing through Zane’s side with his sword. They turned to face each other, Wu brandishing his sword while the Overlord held up Zane’s fists, his eyes narrowed in anger. Zane tried again to wrestle control from the Overlord, desperate to keep him from hurting anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a backseat to the fight, weakening the Overlord’s attacks in a small attempt to help his sensei. He winced every time the sword sliced his skin. As much as it hurt, it was glad for the pain. Any strike against him meant one less strike against Wu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I cannot be defeated!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The Overlord cried, overpowering Wu with a barrage of punches. It felt so surreal, hearing such a horrible voice speak using his mouth, feeling his arms deliver such vicious attacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane tried to get control, sending one punch too far out, missing Wu entirely and giving him the opening he needed. He shuddered as the sword cut through his arm, hitting a weak spot and causing him to stumble backwards. With one great push, he forced his foot to hit a slippery patch of snow and he fell onto the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wu held the sword against his throat, his brown eyes reflecting the purple glow of his own. “I will give you one final chance to release my student,” he said, his voice cold. He pressed the point into Zane’s throat, “Now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Overlord laughed, pushing back against the point. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now why would I do that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He stood, still with the point against his throat, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We both know you are too afraid to do it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood eye to eye, both waiting for the next move. Wu’s hands shook the longer he held his sword up, he knew what he had to do and yet, staring into the face of his student, he couldn’t work up the strength to strike. And the Overlord knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane screamed inside his mind. He couldn’t let this go on. He couldn’t let the Overlord hurt Wu, or anyone else. He had to stop him, here and now. Zane drew on all the strength he had left, the strength of his friends, the love they had for him. The love he has for them. His eyes flickered back to blue as he fell to his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With bright blue eyes, he stared up at Wu, shaky hands reaching up to aim the sword in his chest. “Sensei,” he breathed, struggling to speak as the Overlord fought for control back. “You… must…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flickered purple and back to their original blue, “Please,” he begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wu took a deep, shuddering breath. “I am sorry,” he whispered, pulling the sword free and holding it up behind his back. “I am so sorry,” he repeated, bringing the sword down with a powerful swing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane closed his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips as he watched the sword come down. Finally, he would be free from his nightmare. Free to finally rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft wind blew through the blossoming trees, beautiful, pastel-coloured flowers swirling in the air. The sky above shone a brilliant blue, fluffy white clouds floating high. The long green grass swayed gently in the breeze, hiding the cobblestone path that led to a small cottage hiding amongst the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The outside of the cottage was simple, the walls painted with a soft, pale forest brown and windows decorated with colourful flowers and curling vines. There was no number on the cottage, no sign on the door to hint as who might live there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inside was decorated just like the outside, plain and simple. No pictures hung on the walls, only beautiful vases filled with the flowers found outside. A sparse amount of furniture laid in the cottage, a table and chairs for eating, a soft couch for resting and six beds in a shared room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ghostly figure stood at the door, their tall frame staring at the wooden panels, one arm extended towards the door handle. With hunched shoulders, the figure opened the door, entering the cottage with small steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They followed an invisible path, drawn into the lounge of the cottage. Sitting on and around the couch were five people of various shapes and sizes. They all turned to stare at the new figure, none of them moving aside from the turn of their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure stood, shifting their weight from foot to foot as they shrunk away from the stares. Finally, the smallest stood, their electric blue eyes standing out despite their ghostly appearance. They stared at the new figure, looking them up and down, before wrapping them in a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others soon followed suit, each rising one by one to embrace the new arrival. The figure joined them on the couch, enjoying their presence more than anything as they sat together and </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, they could relax. Finally, they could just be. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading!! &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3 I hope you all enjoyed my first murder mystery story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>